One Life
by shanpendragon
Summary: My take on what happened after 'Journey's End' between the metacrisis Doctor and Rose Tyler. Told from the metacrisis Doctor's POV, it goes from Darlig Ulv Stranden. Eventually, I plan on putting in the 11th Doctor meeting them. *Hiatus*
1. One Life

**DICLAIMER - I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, or an IPAD...**

One Life - Chapter One, Darlig Ulv Stranden

After saving the world, the other me and I slumped against the central console of our beautiful ship. I knew what was coming. The whole "Hey, you committed genocide! Go and sit on the naughty step for ten minutes!" speech. I had the chance to destroy our oldest and deadliest enemy so I took it, and now he wants to punish me! Seems like a convenient time for him to forget how many races he's destroyed over the past 900 years! God, I can be such a sanctimonious git some times...

"You're gonna need these, you'll go mad otherwise..." He handed me duplicates of my sonic screwdriver, psychic paper, and a small piece of coral that came from underneath the console. I saw the pain and loss of his face, the same I remembered seeing when I looked in the mirror after the Battle of Canary Wharf. He was giving me the greatest gift possible, the life we had always dreamed of. A life with Rose. "You know how to make it grow faster, you'll have a fully working Tardis in 6 months." I smiled weakly at him, but he was staring at Rose longingly as she stood deep in conversation with her mother. "You... feel the same way about her as I do, I know that. I wouldn't do this otherwise." He whispered at me. "You just promise me something," his voice hardened. "Give her the fantastic life she deserves. She can have a human life with you, even if the Tardis is a part of that!" He stared at the piece of coral in my hand.

I couldn't speak. I'd dared to hope this was what he would do, but now he was actually doing it my lone heart started to beat faster so it was almost at the pace of the two I was used to... 'Beating out a Samba!'

"I will, I always will." Was all I could say. I could see the tears, that we usually endeavored to hide, threatening to spill in his identical brown eyes. I tiny part of my mind revelled in how weird it was to see myself cry.

The usual crash signaled that the Tardis had landed, and I stept out on to the windswept cold of Darlig Ulv Stranden. Waiting for the pain that was about to come, the coral lay heavy in my pocket.

* * *

"Ah, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father, he's on the nursery run." Trust good ol'Jackie to break the tension she seemed invisible to, even if it was by insulting the other one. "I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a boy!"

"Ah, brilliant! What'd you call him?" I asked, it was good that Jackie had had someone while Rose was going about the Universe with the Dimension Cannon.

"Doctor," She replied.

"Really?" I was taken back, had she really felt me adequate to name her son after? She spent most of her time either insulting or hitting me round the face.

"No, you plum? He's called Tony." She smiled at me. I'd been an idiot, people don't just call their kids 'Doctor!' It made me feel better that at least Jackie was treating me like the other Doctor, everyone else seemed to be walking on egg shells scared I might go mental. Ha, like that was a possibility! I was half mad anyway with the parts of Donna in me!

"Hold on, this is... the parallel universe, right?" Rose asked, sounding obviously confused. I hadn't realised she'd came out of the Tardis.

"You're back home." The full Time Lord replied, it was about to start. She was starting to understand.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." Donna said, looking pleased with herself. I smiled at her, hoping the other me wouldn't be to harsh when he eventually did what I knew he would have to. There cannot be a Human-Time Lord metacrisis.

"No, but... I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now!" Rose shouted, I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"But you've got to. Cos we saved the universe, but at a cost. And the cost is him. He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own." That really made me angry, the way he stared at me when he said it. Like I was a atomic bomb, or Vashna Narada in the children's section of a Library.

"You made me!" I spurted at him.

"Exactly. You were born in battle, full of blood and anger and revenge." He said calmly, now he looked at Rose. "Remind you of someone?"

She didn't answer, but looking into her beautiful brown eyes I saw that she knew.

"That's me, when we first met. And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him." What was he saying, I wasn't wearing a leather jacket or talking in a northern accent? Ah, he meant the whole genocide thing! Again, I could practically see the disapproval rolling off him.

"But he's not you." Her voice broke, and tears were forming in her eyes. All I wanted was to prove I really was him, that I felt exactly that same way, that I remembered everything we had ever done, every conversation, every touch that never seemed enough...

"He needs you. That's very me." He was completely right, I needed her like air or water or bananas. Even more than bananas! I needed her more than I needed anything. Ever.

"But it's better than that, though. Don't you see what he's trying to give you?" Donna added. "Tell her, go on." She directed this at me.

Ok, here we go. Tell her stupid space man, tell her what makes you better for her than that self-righteous, fully Time Lord idiot. I liked insulting the other me, usually it was just a constant rambling inside our heads.

"I look like him, I think like him, same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except I've only got one heart." I spoke quickly, just wanting to get it out.

"Which means?" Rose questioned, it was the first time she had spoke directly at me. Her brown eyes piercing my own.

"I'm part human." I replied. "Specifically, the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life... Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want." My question came out as more of a plea. I needed her so much it was painful. All I wanted was to take her hand and never let go, running around the universe.

"You'll grow - grow old... at the same time as me?" She smiled at me, and I couldn't help smiling back.

"Together," I said. She walked over to me, and placed her hand over my heart. As she did it's rate increased. I could see the confusion on her face, the same look I had when I realised. It was like Rose and I were inside a little bubble, closed off from the watching eyes. Our bubble burst when a grinding sound came from the Tardis.

"We've got to go,this reality is sealing itself off... For ever." The Doctor said sadly, and started off to the Tardis. Rose ripped her hand from my shirt and ran after him.

"But... it's still not right... cos the Doctor is... still you." She still sounded confused, even after I had explained everything.

"And I'm him!" The Time Lord replied, nodding his head at me. My heart sighed. I knew what it was like to be him, to lose everything.

"All right. Both of you, answer me this." She stood in the middle of me and him, demanding for us to look at her. We couldn't escape. "When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose addressed this to the Time Lord. But he couldn't speak, the memories of that day still burnt in both of his hearts like they did in mine. However, Rose wasn't going to get up. "Go on, say it."

"I said, "Rose Tyler."" The pain was obvious on his face.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" She had to ask, I knew that. But I couldn't help feel awful for not being the one she asked. He couldn't say it.

"Does it need saying?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes. I knew what he was doing, he was giving me the chance to be with her. Forever.

Rose turned to me then, "And you, Doctor? What was the end of that sentence?" She'd called me Doctor! Now I knew she had probably accepted me as the Doctor. I brushed my hand against her arm and leant to her ear...

"Rose Tyler..." I paused, not knowing how to say it. "I love you," I whispered. Never hand anything I said been more true. She looked at me for what seemed like a lifetime, I didn't know what her reaction was. All I could do was stare into her eyes.

Then she grabbed the collar of my suit and pulled me down to her level, her face closer to mine than it had ever been before. She kissed me passionately and my hands cacooned around her. Everything else happening lay forgotten, It was just me and her in our own little, fantastic world. I had waited since the day I met her for this to happen. Our kiss deepened. And I could feel her hands messing with my hair, mine were still wrapped around her. I didn't dare to let go. I loved her, and by the look of it she loved me aswell.

She pulled away as we both heard the Tardis take off, and ran to where it had been. Slowly, I walked over to her and took her hand. She squeezed it, and I did the same back. We both turned and looked at each other. So, this was the beginning of our new life...

"Bloody hell, you two! It took you long enough!" I'd forgotten that Jackie was still on the beach.

* * *

**Authors Note-**

**This is the beginning of my new story, taken from the series finale of Doctor Who series 4 'Journey's End.' I plan to go on and see how the metacrisis Doctor adjusted to life in "Pete's World" and the relationship with Rose. Reviews would be great, if anyone had any ideas of what they want me to include in the next chapters then send them to me in a review!**

**Thanks,**

**shanpendragon x **


	2. Forever

**I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO! - If I did then David Tennant and Billie Piper would be on it all the time and Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill would never have left.**

_A/N - HELLO EVERYONE! I know it's been a while, what with starting sixth form and such, but I'm back! I'm not really happy with this, and I don't think the Doctor Duplicate and Rose would really act like this, but I think I just needed a filler chapter before I begin the story I have planned... SPOILER'S! But, I think I may have both the 11th Doctor and the 9th feature in some way. Not sure how yet... _

* * *

Forever

Neither Rose or I replied to Jackie, I couldn't speak. One part of my brain was screaming "OH MY GOD! You just kissed Rose Tyler! Rose Tyler kissed you! Now wasn't that wizard?!" And another was suffering the loss of the best friend I had ever had.

Donna.

I knew what he had to do, I didn't know how our collective mind could deal with that. I had the benefit of not actually doing it myself, but him... It would kill him. He'd just had to deal with handing Rose over to me, but now he had to handle knowing that Donna Noble couldn't ever remember him. Here, I could kid myself into thinking that she was still travelling the stars, yet the other me had to turn around to an empty TARDIS and dream of the life that could have been.

"Oi! Love birds! Are you gonna stay on this bloody beach forever?" Jackie yelled against the howling of the wind, fitting for Bad Wolf Bay. "I've rung your father, he's coming in the Zeppelin. He said he'd be here in an hour." She continued to Rose.

"Great, perfect..." Rose trailed, I hadn't realised but she'd taken her hand out of mine and was walking slowly to meet Jackie.

Oh, so here it begins.

I followed her, uncomfortable with how walking felt with my lone heart. Like it was counting down. Da dum, da dum. Rose didn't turn around, she didn't speak. I had expected this, obviously it would be weird for her. To feel loss, but to look at me and see the life that she was grieving for.

"Rose, just stop a minute." I whispered. "Please?"

"Why? We need to get to somewhere the Zeppelin can land." She said shortly. It hurt me to hear the pain in her voice, I wasn't what she wanted. I probably never would be. She wanted a completely alien, mad man that flew around in a box. And I could only ever be half of that. She wasn't looking at me, trying desperately not to make eye contact. Maybe she thought that if she looked at my eyes she might kid herself into thinking I was him?

"I want to talk, that's all," I said quietly.

"What's there to talk about? He's left us, end of story, book closed. We're stuck on this flaming planet forever." She shouted. "And don't tell me that you're not going to run off the first chance you get... Remember on Krop Tor? When all that domestic stuff seemed like Hell to you? Yeah, well that's whats gonna come if you stay with me!" Rose had tears in eyes, threatening to spill.

"That's what you're worried about? That I'm going to get up and leave you? Rose Tyler, do you honestly think I could ever do that to you?" I shouted at her, my eyes too filling up. "I had to deal with loosing you once, there is absolutely no way that I'm ever going to do anything to make that happen again." How could she even think that I could run away and leave her alone? That once had almost killed me. "I love you Rose Marion Tyler, and I have basically from the day I met you. I could never... I would never leave you willingly."

"You're serious, but I don't understand. You would give up a life in the TARDIS for a human one with me?" She asked.

"No doubt about it, but I may have something to help us..." I teased, pulling out the coral from my bigger-on-the-inside pocket. "We can grow our own TARDIS, It'll only take about six months and then we can run away together. We wont ever have to stop."

"The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS as it should be" She whispered putting her arms around me.

"Forever." I muttered into her hair.

* * *

_A/N - Tell me how it was! If it was really crap, don't be too mean!_

_shanpendragon x_


End file.
